Facades
by NightlightFury
Summary: People respect him. People honour him. People look up to him. People tell him he'll one day be the greatest hero. How can someone be the greatest hero, If they can't save them self. But they'll never know. It all hides behind a facade.
1. Chapter 1: Saw

**"Well done friend."**

 _I did nothing._

 **"Your getting better and better."**

 _I'm getting worse and worse._

 **"Thank you."**

 _Don't._

 **"You've taught us so much."**

 _I've taught you nothing._

 **"You're a great hero."**

 _I wish that was true_.

 **"Everyone respects you, looked up to you, that's what makes you amazing."**

 _They see the fake side of me._

 **"You've helped us all."**

 _I can't help myself._

 **"One day, you'll be the greatest hero out of all of us."**

 _How can I, if I can save myself._

The complements increased. His smile faded. They all thought they needed him, but they don't. They only see one side, the fake side. His fake laughter, fake happiness, fake smiles. That what they saw.

They never saw the boy, who was beaten and bruised. The boy who felt lost. The boy that was trapped. The boy broken, physically and mentally. They never heard the voice in his head. They never saw the scars on his arms. They never questioned what goes on inside his head. That's what they never saw.

He was good at keeping up facades. Keeping the two sides separate, but... He slipped.

* * *

 **Well, I not giving away who this is. You'll find out next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Slip

It was training. That's when he slipped. That's when it changed.

He forgot, nothing else other than he forgot. He forgot about the cuts. He forgot about his wrist but now, he wished he remembered.

 **"Move 1-32."**

That's what he called out. Why did he choose that one?

 **"You got it."**

His teammate called out. His friend grabbed his wrist and he winced, very loudly. The room fell silent. He stared in horror. He couldn't believe it. He let his facade slip.

His eyes scanned the room. He couldn't see his teammates faces, all he saw was blank stares but some, some of their expressions were clear.

He tried to pull his hand back but his friend had a firm grasp on his wrist. His friend squeezed his wrist causing him to wince once more. Before he could act his friend had ripped off his glove and rolled up his sleeve only for him and everyone else to stare in horror.

Along his wrist were cuts and faded scars. Everyone of them straight and precise. They all knew these weren't battle scars, they could only be delivered by one person, and that was him.

 **"Sam, please... Let go."**

He pleaded with his friend. Sam shook his head, refusing to let go.

 **"No Pete."**

Sam's voice was softly spoken. He stared at Sam. His hand trembled. He felt his body weaken as he finally collapsed onto his knees. Sam followed his friend, kneeling in front of him.

 **"It's ok."**

Sam spoke, he took off his friends mask. He saw the brown hair puff out but his normal pastel blue eyes had rings of red, he saw tears drip down. His friend's body shook, as whimpers left his lip. Sam wrapped his arms around his shaking friend.

 **"You're safe, just talk to us, Peter."**

* * *

 **We have two names. One is a friend and one is our main character. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Save

Peter sat there, silent tears rolled down his face, his body shook as Sam continued to hold him.

 **"Shh, it's ok Peter, it's ok."**

Peter couldn't focus on what Sam had said, his senses were going haywire, his emotions split, they will hate him. Until he felt a soft hand lay on his shoulder.

 **"Big bro, we're here. We would never hurt you, or hate you."**

Peter looked up and saw that it was Miles. Peter slightly smiled towards his little brother.

 **"Why don't you tell us, why would you do this Pete?"**

Another voice came in. Though many may have seen this as harsh, Peter knew it wasn't. He turned to where the voice came from and saw Ben, a soft smile on his lips.

Peter searched the room, all of his friends, his family, surrounded him, they weren't threatening him, they were comforting him. Peter sighed as he thought of a way to explain.

 **"It's hard."**

Peter felt Sam rubbing his back, trying to make him explain more.

 **"There's so... so much, much pressure. I can't fail. I can't."**

More tears began to spill as he spoke.

 **"Peter, when did this start."**

His best friend, Harry had asked. Now sitting beside him.

 **"After Uncle Ben. I, I failed him. So... I took my anger out on me, making me, feel the pain he... felt."**

Peter stopped, he felt his throat dry up. But he continued.

 **"And it, it got worse. I, I have to lead... everyone and, and if a mission fails or, or someone gets hurt... it's my fault."**

Peter stopped again as someone else spoke.

 **"It's not your fault Peter."**

Peter saw it was Ava who had said this but he shook his head.

 **"It is, you, you all look up to me... respect me. I can't... I can't mess up."**

 **"No one's perfect Peter."**

It's was Nick who had said this. A few were shocked as the kindness in his voice.

 **"But I have to."**

Peter then began to laugh. The others shared glances at one another.

 **"Steve even said I would become the greatest hero out of everyone... but, but how can I... if I can save myself."**

The room was silent for a moment no one spoke. Until a new voice entered.

 **"We can help save you."**

Everyone turned to the voice to see that May had arrived. Making a path for her to walk to her nephew.

 **"We will all save you. You don't have to do everything alone."**

She placed her hand on his cheek as she looked at him. Peter melted into the touch.

 **"You maybe superhuman but you still my boy."**

Peter sat there silently.

 **"Let's take you to the med-bay."**

Danny had said towards his friends.

 **"And we will help you."**

Peter looked towards Luke as they both helped him up.

 **"All of us."**

Peter wasn't sure who said this, maybe all of them but he was happy. He didn't have to keep up a facade.

 **He may be the Ultimate Spider-Man**.

 _He may be Peter Benjamin Parker._

But he kept up a facade for both. He no longer needs to hide behind a fake wall.

He can finally be Peter.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the story. I don't know why I decided to write this but I did. Don't know if I should keep it or not. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
